1. Field
This disclosure relates to replicating certain information stored at a computing site as a result of one or more user queries submitted to a search engine.
2. Information
In a conventional search engine, a large number of documents may be stored at a centralized location that may be accessible to multiple users of a search service. A centralized location may therefore include copies of many millions or even billions of articles, reports, literary works, web pages, and other documents. By way of locating all searchable documents into a single, centralized site, users of a search engine may be assured that results of search queries are comprehensive and immediately available.
However, use of a single, centralized location for all searches conducted by users from remote locations across the world may place incredible demands on communication links that connect the remote locations with the centralized search engine location. In addition, coordination of a large number of searches, in which thousands of searches may be conducted in a single second, may also place extraordinary demands on the computer processing resources of the centralized search site so that results to search queries can be provided without noticeable delay. Accordingly, it may be useful to distribute search engines across a variety of locations so as to enhance the performance of the processing resources at the individual sites and to reduce demands on a telecommunications infrastructure that may link users to individual search engine sites. However, at least in some instances, distribution of search engines across a wide area may introduce additional complexities.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.